Heredera de la Sangre y de la Luna
by MagicDreamz
Summary: Una convencion en el otro lado del mundo cambiara la vida de Hermione, heredera de dos especies distintas, has muchas personas que buscan desacerse de ella pero recibira ayuda de la persona que menos esperaba.........Vampiros/Licantropos.......HG/DM
1. Viaje

**Disfrútenla… los personajes no me pertencen solo esta loca historia de mi cabeza**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Viaje**

**By**

**MagicDreazzz**

* * *

La mayoría de las personas cree que por vivir en un mundo de magia se puedo tener todo que por vivir en un mundo escondido de la sociedad muggle se puede hacer lo que uno desee pero por mas que yo quisiera hacer con mi vida lo que quiera no puedo por la simple razón de que existen reglas las cuales yo nunca rompería……hasta ahora…

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger vivo en Londres donde trabajo como auror en el mundo mágico y como doctora en el mundo muggle se preguntara como es que yo puedo llevar dos especialidades totalmente diferentes pues muy fácil ya que en mi años en la escuela me clasificaron como la sabelotodo Granger pero gracias a eso llevo mis dos especialidades con gran éxito.

Después de la batalla con Lord Voldemort el trabajo de auror es mas fácil ya que no hay demasiados crímenes que seguir y yo por ser amiga de Harry Potter el jefe del departamento tengo cierto trato especial.

Harry después de vencer a Voldemort se caso con Ginny con quien tiene dos pequeños gemelos James y Lily. Ron el se caso con Luna y viven en Rumania actualmente Luna esta embarazada y espera a una niña que llamara Sol. Mientras tanto yo llevo mi vida de solterona y soy compadecida por toda la sociedad mágica como la que se quedo a vestir santos.

Pero yo se que no es así por que realmente disfruto de no tener a alguien que me cele y que me diga que no ponerme pero realmente si extraño tener un compañero que me mime, me diga palabras de amor y que me bese, entre otras cosas.

Desde la batalla han pasado ya 7años los cuales hemos sido realmente felices. Bueno excepto yo hasta esa mañana donde me dieron la noticia de que me iba a Estados Unidos donde iba a tomar un curso sobre Vampirismo y Licantropía.

-buen día Hermione-digo Harry

-no empieces por que sabes que no ando de humor, con ese dichoso curso voy a dejar de hacer todo lo que quiero y sabes por que- dije cansada

-no-

-por que es en Estado Unidos…POR DIOS!!!!- exclame frustrada

-tómalo como unas vacaciones-digo sencillamente

-como lo dice el niño que vivió, que voy a hacer con el hospital y con la oficina-

-mira en la oficina no te preocupes por que tienes las vacaciones que no has querido tomar y estas se te han acumulado así que no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua-dijo Harry

-OK y con el hospital, sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar a mis pacientes sin su consulta y si algo les pasa me voy a arrepentir de no haber estado ahí- dije asustada

-Mione lo mismo pasa el hospital tiene vacaciones por casi todo el año así que deja de hacer tanto drama por favor- me suplico

-pero…

-nada ahora vete de aquí para que prepares tus maletas que tu avión sale a las 12 de mañana- dijo autoritariamente Harry

-pero…..-bufe- Esta Bien Jefe Potter-dijo con sarcasmo

Salí de la oficina de Harry pero pude escuchar como se reía. Camine asía mi departamento ya que no quedaba a mas de cuatro calles de la oficina pero bueno llegue y me puse a preparar las maletas después de terminar me di un baño largo y me dispuse a dormir sin ninguna preocupación mas sin embargo yo no sabia que aventura me esperaba en ese vieja.

****************EN OTRA PARTE*********************

-Señor ya viene la hija de la luz-dijo una voz de mujer

-La mitad Vampiro y mitad Lobo-dijo una voz ronca e intimidante

-Si Señor pero al parecer ella todavía es Humana-dijo la mujer

- Mmm.......ya veo entonces hay que matarla para que no nos destruya

Mientras tanto una castaña ya levantada y arreglada se dirigía al aeropuerto. El viaje a Estado Unidos se le hizo realmente largo más de lo usual.

Al llegar bajar del avión fue a recoger sus maletas y posteriormente tomo un taxi para dirigirse al Hotel donde se iba a estar hospedando durante su estadía en ese país.

-buenas tardes le puedo ayudar en algo-dijo la recepcionista

-si disculpe la recepción de Hermione Granger-dije en tono amable

-permítame-dijo y empezó a teclear en su computadora –Muy bien señorita Granger su habitación es el penthouse que esta en el ultimo piso el numero es el 1111 por favor si es tan amable se seguir al joven-dijo señalándome a un muchacho sumamente guapo que era el que iba a llevar mis maletas y me conduciría a la habitación

-Gracias-le dije a la recepcionista

-Señorita aquí esta su cuarto-dije este misterioso joven

-Gracias…..

-Me llamo Matt

-OK gracias Matt-le conteste con una sonrisa

-de nada señorita-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Me sentí realmente como una princesita ya que la habitación en si era hermosa y realmente parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas pero bueno el día de hoy iba a tener la primera reunión con los que asistirían al curso.

La reunion iniciaba a las 5 de la tarde por lo tanto yo estaba con el tiempo medido, me empece arreglar como ya sabia que era un poco informal podia ir sin la ropa formal que tanto me resultaba incomoda pero ciertamente era mas adecuada pero ahora iba a ir con un pantalon a la cadera que remarcaba mi figura y una blusa de olanes que me hacia ver sexy dios mio si me hubiera vestido haci hace años no me hubiera quedado pero ahora que estaba mas desarrollada y mi cuerpo habia crecido proporcionalmente me quedaba bien ( modesta la niña verdad!*).

Me estaba terminando de arreglar el cabello ya que lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta con algunos mechones sueltos que me daban un aspecto angelical y sexy cuando tocaron a la puerta lo buena era que ya me habia maquillado levemente.

Al abrir la puerta me sorprendio ver a una mujer realmente hermosa aparentaba unos 30 años le pelo negro con unos ojos color violeta muy raro me dije para mi misma esta me sonreia pero su sonrisa era frivola como de burla como si supiera algo que yo no.

-buenas tardes señorita Granger yo me llamo Marissa O'Conner y sere la que la lleve la recepcion y la que la guíe en su estancia en el curso-dijo jovialmente pero eso ni yo me la creia

-buenas tardes y mucho gusto Marissa pero llamame Hermione ya que si vamos a frecuentarnos podemos intertar llevar una relacion un poco menos hostigante-le dije mientras le sonreia amablemente

-como guste señorita Gra…Hermione-dijo

-ok, entonces ya vámonos si no vamos a llegar- le dije


	2. Encuentros

**Capitulo 2:**

**Encuentros**

**By**

**MagicDreamz**

**Jijiji… disfrútenla chicos y chicas**

* * *

Llegamos a la conferencia, pero realmente no me sentía segura, a lo mejor eran imaginaciones mías, pero realmente me sentía observada, sentía como si alguien siguiera todos mis paso y no ayudaba el hecho de que la señorita Miss Simpática que estaba acompañando de la sala, me ayudara mucho con su presencia arrogante, estúpida e hipócrita; había algo en esa, que no me gustaba es como si ella estuviera enterada de algún hecho que yo desconozco, a veces pienso que la guerra me traumo y me dejo con un complejo de alerta.

Realmente sentía demasiados ojos sobre mi persona, y no es que me gustará llamar la atención, realmente odio ser el centro de atención, no me gusta nada de eso, y a lo mejor y se debe a que siempre mis padres me enseñaron a pasar desapercibida a todo lugar al que piso, porque es la mejor manera de disfrutar una vida tranquila.

Siempre me he puesto a pensar, no sé, no es algo que no haga amenudeo, bueno es un estupidez porque siempre lo hago, pero continuamente he querido saber que hay detrás de lo que mis padres, de sus extrañas actitudes, de sus observaciones y su familiaridad alerta a lo que los rodea sobre todo siempre que yo estaba de por medio.

Permanentemente todo eso cambio, pero bueno no es hora de recordar el pasado, porque realmente me encuentro algo fastidiada y no es que eso sea algo nuevo en mí, pero vamos acepto que soy bipolar y que tengo una personalidad multifacética, pero solo es el estrés que acumulo continuamente.

Bueno el punto es que no sé como diantres me metí en esta conferencia, bueno tomando en cuenta que el padrino adoptivo y papa del ahijado de Harry era un Licántropo, pues si es necesario, tener una plática instructiva de cómo tratar con las pequeñas criaturas gruñonas.

Tan estúpidamente está perdida en mi mente, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando carajos comenzó, así que mejor despeje mi mente y le puse atención.

Le puse intención al dicho discurso que estaban dando, pero algo me puso la piel de gallina y no es que hiciera frio pero sentía algo fuerte al mirar al personaje que está dando el discurso sobre evolución licantropía y vampírica.

-interesante- murmuro una voz a mi lado arrastrando las palabras y realmente no supe cómo, pero ya me encontraba mirando con los ojos abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada al perfecto adonis de…No…o qué carajo hace Lucius Malfoy a mi lado y sonriéndome, mientras me toma de la mano y depositaba una beso en el torso de la mano.

-Buenas Tardas, Srita. Granger- dijo y para serles sincera no podía ni hablar, este hombre, el que se hizo mi enemigo número uno, el que instruyo a Draco Malfoy (chiqui-huron) para hacerme la vida imposible, a tratarme como una princesa de los cuentos de hadas, cálmate Mione, respira y recuerda que todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, aparte no te llamo Sangre Sucia y tampoco te hablo con desprecio, entonces no creo que sea correcto que tan siquiera no le des el saludo de vuelta no.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy- dije sonriendo todavía deslumbrada

-Nada de Malfoy querida, por favor llámame Lucius, mira te presento a mi hermosa esposa, aunque creo que tú la has de conocer, fueron compañeras de curso…- y no termino de explicar porque alguien casi me flaquea

-Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!***, te extrañe mucho ratita bonita dueña de mi frio corazón de serpiente, como has estado, no te has enfermando, ya te casaste, ya tienes a mis sobrinitos, quien es el afortunado pedazo de idiota que se gano tu corazoncito…-y solamente ella puede decir tantas palabras sin ni siquiera pararse a respirar pero bueno así la adoro, pero creo que mejor la paro, ya la gente nos está viendo rarito.

-Pansy, morenita de mi corazoncito de leoncita acaramelada, yo también te extrañe, ahora si podemos tomarnos un respiro y dejar que continúe esta conferencia, y después de eso podemos comer o tomarnos algo-dije sonriéndole dulcemente a la tontita esa.

**Buenos chicos después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy de regreso, disculpen si deje la historia por un tiempo pero es que se me había ido la inspiración, pero aki estoy de regreso.**

**Por favor se acepta de todo jijijijij**

**No me maten se que es super corto pero el próximo capitulo prometo hacerlo mas largo.**

**Asi que pulsa el botoncithooo verddeee que está abajo**

**Wuaaaa!!!***

**Los kiero **

**bexithOozzz**

**By**

**MagicDreamzzzzz **


	3. Profecia

**Capitulo 3:**

**Profecía **

**By **

**MagicDreamzz**

**Disfrútenla chicosssss…**

* * *

Aquí me encontraba yo, sentada al lado de mi queridísima Pansy y de Lucius.

Me pregunto cómo fue que llegamos a esta amistad que ni siquiera con Ginny la tengo, pero creo que son cosas del destino.

Ciertamente después de la guerra hice muy buenas amistades en Slyterin, pero los chicos nunca vieron bien que yo me relacionara con ese tipo de personas, ya que durante 7 años me insultaron, pero como he dicho la gente se merece siempre una segunda oportunidad.

Pero hay algo que me ronda de en la cabeza, yo no recuerdo a ver visto a Pansy tan pálida y con ojeras, a Lucius si, pero ahorita que me doy cuenta nunca habían tenido esa aura de misterio y de oscuridad.

Creo que tanto estrés está haciéndome mal, no sé de donde saco tanto estúpidas ideas, pero bueno dejemos a un lado me histerias.

Y bueno Pansy querida, como es que te casaste con el caballero aquí presente- dije seriamente y es cierto es algo que también me intrigaba, ya que ella perjuraba que lo suyo no era el casamiento y menos con un abuelo.

Pues veras Mione cuando un hombre y una mujer, están listos para dar el siguiente paso en su relación, existe algo llamado Sex- y no la deje terminar

Deja tus tonterías y explíquese señorita- dije mirándola fijamente y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la tristeza que embargaba a mi amiga

Mione yo quería avisarte y pues realmente no sé como sucedió, solamente me enamoren y pues ya sabes que de eso sigue un paso, y después otro, y henos aquí ya casados y viviendo nuestra existencia juntos- dijo mirando a Lucius con ¿amor?

Comprendo amiga, pero porque siento que hay algo que me estas ocultando y no me mientas porque te conozco perfectamente, y a pesar de ser de Slyterin conozco todas tus caretas, así que mejor tu que yo empiezo a hablar- dije mirando su expresión.

Hermione, por favor creo que este no es buen momento, para platicar asuntos delicados aquí- dijo Lucius mirándome fijamente.

Ok, perdón Pansy cuando quieras platicar de lo que sea que te tiene inmersa en esa tristeza no dudes en venir a mi- dije sonriéndole dulcemente, y por respuesta tuve a una Pansy llorosa toda la tarde aventada sobre mi regazo.

Bueno chicas creo que es hora de que se despidan, por que Mione tiene que descansar y tu querida creo que hay cosas que tenemos que hacer en privado- dijo Lucius mirando sugestivamente a Pansy, y ella le dio una mirada picara y coqueta.

Por Merlín, búsquense una habitación y no lo hagan eso frente a mi persona- dije fingiendo cara de asco, para que ellos comenzaran a reír.

Después de nuestro pequeño encuentro, me fui a mi habitación en el hotel. Pero al entrar encontré el cuarto a oscuras y con un aspecto tenebroso, agarre mi varita fuertemente de entre miro ropa.

Revise la habitación pero no había nadie, pero yo seguía sintiendo una presencia oscura alrededor mio, me estremecí y me puse nerviosa, pero sucedió algo que ni yo me esperaba.

Un brazo me cubrió los brazos y un olor fuerte inundo mi nariz y lo último que supe fue que caí en la inconsciencia.

Me desperté con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, en una habitación oscura, que me recordó a cuando estuve captura por Voldemort, lamentablemente se podría decir que estaba un poco mas cómoda, ya que la habitación estaba bien equipada, pero de todos modos eso no deja de ser incomodo y más si eso significa que eres traída a la fuerza y sin tu consentimiento. Casi me caigo del alivio al comprobar que mi varita todavía seguía entre mis ropas, pero no me duro mucho ya que la habitación se abrió dejando ver una figura masculina que cerro tras de sí.

El hombre se me quedo observando, ya que yo estaba en estado catatónico, a mi favor voy a decir que fue el Shock de verlo por primera vez. Ya que su complexión era musculosa, traía puestos unos pantalones de cuero negro que resaltaban sus musculosas piernas, unos camisa desabrochada de los primeros tres botones que le daban un aire sexy, su cara era como si la hubieran esculpido en piedra, tenía la mandíbula fuerte y delineada, unos pómulos suaves y a la vez toscos, una nariz fina y recta, y su cabello caía hasta los hombre cortado en capas del color de la plata, que le daban un aspecto misterioso, pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos negros como la noche con motitas color rojo, que me miraban divertidos y con curiosidad, ahí fui donde caí en cuenta de que fui demasiado obvia a la hora de quedármele viendo como una idiota que idolatraba. Y fui cuando me sonroje y desvié mi mirada así otro punto.

Después de terminar con tu inventario podríamos platicar de lo que nos interesa no crees- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente…ok todo lo grandioso se fue al carajo en un ratito.

No creo que haya mucho que ver, pero en vista de que tu lo crees esencial te voy a decir que ya termine para puro placer de tus oídos- conteste sarcásticamente, pero quien se creía este tipo para venir a mí, a Hermione Jane Granger que intentar hacer o que no intentar. Por un momento me miro sorprendido pero rápidamente puso una cara de indiferencia que yo conocía a la perfección, ósea, denme un poco de crédito tratar con Draco Malfoy por 7 años que mostraba esa cara y que yo no hubiera aprendido a descifrarla sería el colmo de los colmo, pero detrás de su máscara me miraba con curiosidad, así que si quiere jugar vamos a jugar

Para ser un simple humana eres muy interesante- dijo Ok, esto no me lo esperaba.

Que eres tu entonces para que denotes mi humanidad- dije mirándolo directamente.

Hombre Lobo, su líder, en pocas palabras todo esto es mio- dijo mirándome fijamente.

O gracias por ilustrarme, ósea como?, realmente eres tonto o que por lógica si eres el líder, eres dueño pero por eso dicen que a los perritos les hace falta una parte de su pensamiento racional que es matado por su salvajismo- le espete ya enojada, y quien no iba a estarlo si el estúpido este me secuestra y luego me quiere dar a mí una plática constructiva, por favor que este no sabe con quién está hablando-

Mira estúpida humana a mi no me hablas así, si no fuera por la profecía ya te hubiera matado, porque ni para un polvo me sirves- dijo mirándome despectivamente, no tome en cuenta su comentario porque me intereso el tema de la profecía

Que profecía?- inquirí ahora curiosa

Para saberla necesitas, conocer la historia ….- me imagino que quería saber mi nombre

Hermione y tu- le pregunte

Lucas y me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancia- contesto sonriéndome

Aja si como tú digas, así que dime la historia- inquirí nerviosa ya que tenía un cosquilleo en las manos que no sabía que era.

Muy cómo te decía Mia, al inicio de nuestra época existió una vampiresa llamada Elizabeth, era muy hermosa ojos de color verde como un prado en primavera, un hermoso cuerpo, su cabello largo hasta las caderas del color del oro más brillante que existió, pero bueno ella despedía bondad por los poros, alegría, sinceridad y todo tipo de sentimiento que buenos por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pero sabes todo lo bueno siempre acaba, y el momento de ella fue cuando conoció a Vladimir, un hombre lobo que andaba de paseo que se encontró en el jardín que ella tanto amaba, se hicieron amigos pero con el paso del tiempo se fueron enamorando y consumaron ese amor que se sentían. Pero como te decía con la venida de lo bueno siempre llegan las desgracias. Su padre al ser un vampiro respetado nunca permitiría que su propia hija manchara su apellido con un perro, así que le dijo que terminara con él, pero dentro del dolor de su hija nunca se dio cuenta que ella empezó a cambiar, nunca se dio cuenta que ya no dormía de noche, y que tampoco el sol la mataba, por eso ellos emplearon otra táctica ante su descubrimiento, empezaron a verse en el día, y fueron feliz y mas con la noticia de que Elizabeth estaba esperando un cachorro, nunca en su vida inmortal fue más feliz, pero ahora con toda esa felicidad creían que no habría un momento oscuro que no lograran superar, pero que equivocados estaban, el padre de Elizabeth se entero y mando a capturar a Vladimir, lo amarro y lo lastimo tanto enfrente de su amor, que lo unico que así ella era implorar por piedad, pero su padre no la tuvo, todo lo contrario quería matarlo, destruirlo por corromper a su hija, a su tesoro, pero lo que nunca imagino fue lo que su hija le confeso, finalmente con la verdad sacada su padre solamente la golpeo y mando a matarlos, pero ante todos ocurrió un milagro de amor, ellos tomados de la mano para estar juntos cuando la muerte inminente llegara se juraron amor eterno y los asesinaron no sin antes de Elizabeth decir :

"_**Cuando la Luna y la Sangre se junten en mi bebe reencarnado sufrirán la exterminación completa;**_

_**Cuando la heredera de nuestro legado reclame lo que por derecho les pertenece perderán todo lo que conocen;**_

_**Cuando el siglo sea de auge en todos los términos conocidos y la lucha contra la oscuridad sea ganada, ella regresara para poder tomar el camino que vosotros sois negar a entender, ya que el amor puro es el poder de todo ser humano o inmortal;**_

_**Será cuando la Heredera de la Sangre y la Luna renacerá para traer la paz a aquellos que la quieran y la acogen, pero escucháis mi palabra por que tu padre morirás en manos de ella de la forma más cruel;**_

_**Y ella solamente será única por tiene un poder que nunca imaginaron enfrentar;**_

_**Nacida de seres humanos, criada por seres de poder sin igual, será dos seres en uno y puede que tres, el ser más poderoso y mas bondadoso que existe renacerá cuando la luna llegue a su primer eclipse lunar" **_

Tras de esas últimas palabras la joven pareja murió con una sonrisa en su rostro- termino para mirarme y al hacerlo me miro con profunda paz y amor?... wau creo que la historia lo metió en su papel, se fue acercando así mi, pero yo estaba en estado de Shock todavía con la información recibida, cuando por fin tuve el valor de hablar solté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto- pregunte

Porque tú eres la bebe que se habla en la profecía- dijo quitándome un mechón de mi cabello.

Queee!!!... tú estás loco si ni siquiera soy hombre lobo o vampiro- dije mordiéndome el labio, ya sea una mala costumbre adquirida cuando me encuentro nerviosa.

Tu lo traes en la sangre, por eso te tengo aquí para vengar la muerte de mi hermano y poder matar a los vampiros y por fin terminar con su estúpida existencia- dijo con odio, este lobito es mas bipolar que yo.

Esta loco ni creas que yo me voy a meter en una lucha desencadenada por tus instintos de venganza o por cualquier otro entendiste bien, así que con tu permiso me voy porque realmente yo no tengo vela en este entierro- dije para levantarme, pero un agarre fuerte en mi muñeca me lo impidió.

Tú no te vas de aquí, aunque tenga que obligarte tú me vas a ayudar a matar al ser que mato a mi hermano- dijo mirándome con odio… ok…. Esto es todo lo que puedo soportar.

Suficiente- dije para sacar mi varita y pronunciar un EXPULSO que lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

Ahora escúchame bien lobito y que te quede claro YO-NO-VOY-A-PARTICIPAR-EN-TU-VENGANZA-O-NINGUNA, te quedo entendido o tengo que decodificarlo para ti- dije mirándolo con cansancio.

Que eres?- pregunto Santo Merlín y Morgana que este tipo no conoce la magia.

Tu peor pesadilla, y si tanto te mueres por saber, te invito a descubrirlo por ti solo- termine de decir para lanzarle un pequeño beso al aire y desaparecer mirándolo divertido.

Me aparecí en la habitación del hotel, y me encargue de cerrar todos los accesos mediante magia, realmente necesitaba descansar y un buen baño en tina y una buena dormida en la cama que se veía tan suave y cómoda.

No lo pensé mas realmente necesitaba el baño así que prepare la tina con esencias de rosas y vainillas, estuve cerca de una hora dentro de esta y nada más me quise salir cuando el agua se empezaba a enfriar, me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short corto y un top de color azul y me acosté. No pensé en nada, mejor así, ya mañana me mataría buscando información, así que solamente me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno aquí esta lo prometido un poquito mas largo que el anterior**

**Los kiero muxoo **

**Por favor denle al botoncito verde**

**Se acepta de todo jijijij**

**bexithOozzz**

**by**

**MagicDreamzzzz**


	4. Nuevo Amor entrega total

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente la historia que salió de una de mis tantas locas ideas….**

**Disfruten este capítulo es un poquito más largo…**

**Encuentros II y Nuevo Amor**

**By**

**MagicDreamzz**

Desperté temprano, ya que no hay tormenta que nuble mi sano juicio para pararme mas tarde, es como un reloj natural que tengo, pero bueno me desperté todavía un poco cansada, pero realmente cuando mi cabeza empezó a recordar todo lo que paso ayer, me empezó a doler.

Decide tomar un baño de tina con sales y esencias que sirvieron para relajarme, después de ducharme me vestí con un vestido hasta el medio muslo en color verde y plata, junto a unas zapatillas plateadas que hacían ver mis piernas mas estilizadas y largas.

Me arregle el cabello con una cola alta, y deje algunos mechones sueltos para darme un aire angelical y sexy; el maquillaje consistía en tonos suaves, más bien le di brillo a mis ojos y con un poco de rímel y brillo labial quedo, después de darme visto bueno quite todos los hechizos ávidos u por a ver en mi habitación y salí a pasear en lo que comenzaba la dicho conferencia.

Salí del hotel y me encamine a los suburbios de la ciudad, el aire fresco me pego dándome una sensación de conforte agradable, cosa que me ayudo bastante a relajarme. Caminando me encontré con una tienda de ropa muy buena por lo que decide entrar.

Estaba comprando vestidos cuando una voz silbante y fría hizo acto de presencia

Que hace una bella dama como usted, sola por un lugar al que no pertenece- sisineo una voz que reconocería hasta el infierno

Nada Malfoy, solamente vengo a comprar mis nuevas armas de asesinato múltiple, o tu qué crees que hago- dije sarcástica

Granger?- pregunto con una nota de sorprendido

La misma Darling, así que si me disculpas tengo compras que hacer- dije dándome vuelta y mirándolo por primera vez, pero lo que no me espere fue encontrarme con un dios griego en toda su forma, su cabello rubio caía en su cara en mechones desordenados dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul junto con una camisa negra desabrochando sus tres primeros botones terminándole de dar el aspecto sexy, sus ojos como dos luceros de plata fundida te atraían de forma magnética a su persona, por Merlín estamos hablando de chiqui-huron, no de cualquier adonis, pero es que es tan hermoso.

Te gusta lo que ves, Granger- por Merlín tenía que abrir su santa bocata pero bueno a este juego pueden jugar dos.

Claro Malfoy, me encanta lo que veo, pero lástima que no estás a mi nivel- dije coqueteándole, de donde había salido esta pervertida, el mostro una cara de asombro por sobre todas las cosas.

Vez, sabía yo que tantos años juntos no me eras indiferente- ok eso me extraño, pero bueno es Malfoy que podemos esperar

Claro hurón lo que tu digas.- dije sarcástica

Admítelo Granger mueres por estar en mi cama- dijo de forma arrogante

Claro Malfoy, sobre todo después de que me han dado un ultimátum de vida, aunque pensándolo bien porque no agregar a las listas por hacer el acostarme contigo- dije sonriéndole

Quien te dio el ultimátum?- dijo serio cosa que me asusto

Y a ti que te interesa- dije riéndome tristemente

Créeme Granger me interesa eso y más, solamente que tu nunca has visto más allá de lo que querían tus amigos que vieras- dije sonriendo tristemente

Realmente que te ha pasado Malfoy esto es algo que no me esperaba de ti- dije riéndome sin alegría

Créeme es todo lo que pido, lo unico que quiero en la vida es una segunda oportunidad de tu parte- dijo acariciando la mejilla tiernamente. Ok STOP el que me está acariciando es Draco Malfoy, por Merlín mi enemigo, pero admito que se siente tan bien que no quisiera separarme, pero como siempre hay alguien que arruine el momento, pues ese momento quedo arruinado gracias a Lucas que entro con dos gorilones a la tienda y a adivinen a quien quieren pues a mí, maldita sea la hora que me enviaron a este país de mierda, bueno el país no tiene la culpa, la culpa la tienen los psicóticos que están en el.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta a qué hora llegaron, ni tampoco a qué hora Draco tenía su mano rodeando mi cintura, wau de cuando paso a ser Malfoy para ser Draco, debo de dejar de ver películas románticas, pero se siente tan bien que no quisiera despegarme nunca de su lado.

Devuélvenos a la princesa- dijo Lucas con voz autoritaria, pero este que se cree que soy su juguete, jajaja realmente está muy equivocado el lobito este

Disculpen caballeros no entiendo a que se refieren a sí que si me disculpan nos tenemos que retirar. – dijo Draco con fingida amabilidad

Lo siento muchacho nosotros no nos vamos sin ella- dije lobito impaciente.

Bueno y me puedes decir quién te crees que te dio el derecho sobre mi persona lobito, que yo me acuerdo y que tenga entendido te deje muy en claro que si te me hacer caras ahora si te iba a hacer estofado o peor a un qué te parece un lobito a la plancha- dije de manera fría y sisineante que dejo tensos a los hombre que se encontraban ahí.

Pero tienes que venir con nosotros- volvió a decir.

Ok basta de juegos ya me arte de tu actitud macho poderoso- dije para lanzarlos 5 metros de nosotros.

Granger...- empezó a decir Draco.

Tu cállate por favor, y llévame a un lugar que no esté infestado de lobos ni de vampiros por favor- le rogué con la mirada, a lo que el accedió y me cogió de la cintura, para desaparecernos, y aparecernos en una Mansión muy bonita. Pero tampoco le di importancia porque lo último que supe fue que me envolvía la oscuridad y el grito de mi nombre.

Desperté cuando se estaba metiendo el sol, por lo que me di cuenta gracias a la ventana, que fue lo primero que vi, la habitación estaba a oscuras pero por lo que distinguí no dejaba de ser hermosa, tenía el techo pintado de un color crema, un ropero, una puerta que apuesto y es el baño, un pequeño escritorio y a lado de este tenía una pequeño librero, unos sencillos sillones y un tocador que por lo que veo era masculino.

Toda desorientada, me levante de la cama con un terrible dolor de cabeza, odio tener jaquecas pero me he dado cuenta que son más regulares que de costumbre, me sobresalto la puerta principal de la recamara ya que se estaba abriendo y por ella entro el adonis rubio en persona Draco Malfoy.

Te traje un poco de comida y una poción para el dolor de cabeza- dijo dejándome una charola en el buro.

Gracias Malfoy, realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerte- dije dando un suspiro triste.

No te preocupes Granger puedes quedarte todo lo que gustes en mi casa, eres bienvenida.

Malfoy te das cuenta a quien le estas ofreciendo tu casa- dije mirándolo con evidente a sombro.

Y eso a que viene- dijo enarcando una ceja sarcásticamente.

Que se la estas ofreciendo a mi- dije como si eso pudiera decir todas las cosas del mundo.

Aja y?- volvió a preguntar todavía con la ceja enarcada.

Ok mejor dejemos el tema veo que ya no te afecta tener una Sangre Sucia dentro de tu casa- dije sarcásticamente.

Granger creo que quedo muy en claro hace rato que ya no me importa eso de la sangre o no?- dijo mirándome divertido.

Ok te creo, espero que no me lances a la boca de los leones a la menor oportunidad- dije advirtiéndole.

Créeme lo menos que voy a querer es desaparecerte de mi lado Darling- dijo sensualmente.

Ok, pero podrías dejar de coquetear conmigo, eso papeles ya no te quedan y menos intentes seducirme porque si mal no recuerdo te conozco desde 1 así que ahórrate la vergüenza- dije divertida.

Granger no creas que te salvas de esta eh!!!... tarde o temprano vas a caer- dijo levantándose del sillón.

Prefiero tarde Malfoy- dije divertida.

Como guste- dijo para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios e irse como si nada.

Ok eso fue suficiente raro para mi bienestar, pero que le podemos hacer tampoco le vamos a decir que no, porque realmente está hecho un papacito bombonaso y quien no va a querer tirárselo en un algún momento, pero por Merlín estamos hablando de Malfoy- precoz- tira-toda-Hogwarts, pero a lo mejor y estos años le sirvieron para cambiar o no?

Dentro de mis cavilaciones decide darme un baño de tina con esencias de vainilla y rosas, mis favoritas y le añadí sales relajantes para ayudarme a desestresarme, me desnude y me metí a la tina en donde el agua caliente me ayudo a relajar las tenciones de hace dos días, y también me ayudo a pensar con claridad.

No sabía que iba a hacer con la según herencia que me dejaron mis antecesores, pero de algo estaba segura yo no iba a servir como una línea intermedia en la guerra, a menos que se metieran con alguien al que quisiera mucho.

Salí de la tina cuando empecé a sentir que el agua se estaba enfriando, me envolví en una toalla que encontré en el baño pero en vez de toalla le deberían llamar pareo porque me quedaba cortito y me cubría exactamente lo necesario.

Salí hacia la recamara y abrí las puertas del ropero para encontrarlo vacio, a lo que llame a un elfo, aunque no soy partidaria de eso realmente ahorita lo necesito y por lógica no soy andar desnuda por toda la habitación, le pedí amablemente llamar a Malfoy pero me dijo que había salido de compras, si como no y yo soy una sirena, pero bueno amablemente le pedí también que me dijera donde se encontraba su habitación y eso si me lo concedió.

Entre para encontrarme con una similitud a la mia solamente que esta era en colores verde y plata, muy Slyterin de su parte, pero bueno, estuve buscando entre sus cajones hasta que di con su ropa interior, entiéndanme yo no suelo utilizar ropa interior masculina pero casos extremos merecen medidas extremas, agarre unos de algodón negros que me quedaban como un mini short, después me fue a su guardarropa en donde tome una camisa de manga larga negra de seda que caía en mi cuerpo suavemente y daba la sensación de que estaba desnuda pero no me voy a detener a pensar en eso.

Después de mi pequeño desfalco a su ropero, me fui a la biblioteca en donde tome un libro sobre la leyenda que ayer me había dicho Lucas, y no es porque le creyera pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Me fui a sentar en unos de los sillones que tiene el recibir, no sin antes haber ido a la cocina por una botella de vino y una copa, pero amablemente los elfos me dijeron que me la iban a llevar jajá( nótese el sarcasmo), Salí resoplando y mejor preferí sentarme a leer tranquilamente.

_Licántropos _

_Criaturas de oscuridad, anteriormente estas criaturas sufrían su transformación una vez cada luna llena, pero en la actualidad hay una variedad de Licántropos que se hacen llamar puros que se transforman a su voluntad._

_Los Licántropos Puros no son criaturas que se tomen en la ramificación de criaturas oscuras como el resto de sus alternos. Existen en la actualidad un grupo selecto que permanecen en el anonimato y que conviven en paz con el resto de la humanidad (muggles, magos y animales mágicos)._

_Vampiros _

_Criatura oscura, su base alimenticia es la Sangre Humana, son extremadamente bellos, tienen la piel fría, tienen sobre fuerza humana, velocidad y un aura mística que te resulta atrayente._

_Su piel es resistente a hechizos defensores y es casi imposible que salgan heridos por un mago o bruja, son demasiado sensibles con respecto a la humanidad (aprecian todo lo que se refiera a ella)._

_Tratados antiguos _

_En el pasado existió un tratado que beneficio a las criaturas rivales que son por naturaleza los vampiros y los licántropos. En esta época convivían en armonía estas especies, pero como todo lo bueno siempre trae algo malo, el tratado se quebranto por el rey de la población vampírica, ya que al tomar medidas extremas de asesinar al rey de los licántropos y a la princesa de los vampiros sin la opinión del consejo ( grupo de vampiros y licántropos de más alto rango que tomaba las decisiones de los dos grupos para la convivencia en armonía de este); este no pudo más que declarar estado de guerra._

_Desde los tiempos antiguos han estado en guerra, no se tiene una fecha exacta de su manifestación pero científicos magos destacan que la guerra data desde los principios de la evolución._

_Leyendas y significas de la Guerra_

_Según cuentas los más antiguos la heredera del reino vampírico se enamoro del rey de los licántropos, pero al ser de diferentes especies el padre de la princesa los elimino, pero no sin antes decir la princesa las últimas palabras de su existencia:_

"_**Cuando la Luna y la Sangre se junten en mi bebe reencarnado sufrirán la exterminación completa;**_

_**Cuando la heredera de nuestro legado reclame lo que por derecho les pertenece perderán todo lo que conocen;**_

_**Cuando el siglo sea de auge en todos los términos conocidos y la lucha contra la oscuridad sea ganada, ella regresara para poder tomar el camino que vosotros sois negar a entender, ya que el amor puro es el poder de todo ser humano o inmortal;**_

_**Será cuando la Heredera de la Sangre y la Luna renacerá para traer la paz a aquellos que la quieran y la acogen, pero escucháis mi palabra por que tu padre morirás en manos de ella de la forma más cruel;**_

_**Y ella solamente será única por tiene un poder que nunca imaginaron enfrentar;**_

_**Nacida de seres humanos, criada por seres de poder sin igual, será dos seres en uno y puede que tres, el ser más poderoso y mas bondadoso que existe renacerá cuando la luna llegue a su primer eclipse lunar".**_

_También se cuenta que la princesa murió estando embarazada del heredero de los dos reinos._

_El significa de la leyenda no es otro que la reencarnación del heredero asesinado y la legislación de su gobierno. También muestra que aquello que se redimiden serán libres de toda culpa y se les perdonara, pero aquello que no quieran y que busquen este poder para su beneficio perecerán y serán eliminados por el mismo heredero._

_El heredero traerá en su sistema la sangre de las dos especies pero no será hasta la primera noche en la que se manifieste el eclipse lunar en que sus poderes y su herencia serán dados por completos._

Realmente me dejo más dudas de las que tenia, pero no es hora para andar quemándome el cerebro no decide darle más vueltas al asunto y me recosté tantito para que me dejara de dar vueltas la cabeza, creo que el vino no fue una buena idea, ya que lo último que supe fue que todo se volvía oscuro.

Me desperté con los primeros rayos solares y me di cuenta que todo era verdad, desde la herencia hasta la guerra, que la vida no se cansa de darme tropiezos pensé de manera triste, y no me di cuenta a qué hora empecé a llorar.

Llore por todo lo que tenía guardado, estuve así cerca de dos horas o creo que mas realmente no me di cuenta sentí que había pasado una eternidad, me seque las lágrimas restantes de mi mejilla y me mire al espejo.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, aparte que debajo de estos tenía unas bolsas negras, genial lo unico que me faltaba era tener ojeras.

Me metí al baño y me di una ducha de agua fría para despertarme y destensar todos los músculos, de nuevo no tenia ropa aquí por lo que fui lo mas silenciosamente posible a su habitación, para no revisarla e irme directamente a sus cajones y ropero para sacar la ropa necesitada.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos y terminándome de poner la camisa de seda roja que no me di cuenta de la presencia de otra persona hasta que un carraspeo notorio hizo que volteara a la cama en donde me encontré a Draco con un sonrisa ladeada y mirándome pícaramente.

Buenos Días Granger.

Bb ..buenos días Malfoy- dije balbuceando.

Vaya veo que encuentras cómoda mi ropa verdad, ya decía yo que anoche había sufrido un asalto- dijo riendo divertido.

Enserio, que casualidad por qué no lo hubieras tenido, si yo hubiera tenido mi ropa en mi cuarto verdad, tampoco podría andar desnuda por toda la casa- dije mirándolo recriminatoriamente.

Bueno le diré a mi querida madrastra que te traiga ropa, ah Granger y déjame decirte que a mí no me molestaría que te pasearas por la casa desnuda- dijo mirándome sugestivamente.

Lo que me faltaba que fueras un pervertido- dije sentándome a un lado de él en la cama.

Granger no crees que es muy temprano para levantarte- dijo acomodándose de nuevo.

Sí, pero no podía dormir, además porque tu habitación está cerrada y la mia no, con razón duermes sin que te moleste la luz- le dije.

Hay por favor Granger mejor súbete y acomódate vale, para que descanses un poco mas- dijo dándole golpes suaves a su lado de la cama.

Mmm… y que seguridad voy a tener de que no me violes dormida- dije divertida.

Créeme Granger lo que menos te va interesar es estar dormida cuando decidas que soy para ti- dijo mirándome seriamente a lo que me asusto, pero bueno mejor no continuar diciéndole nada, así que me acomode en el lado de la cama que iba a utilizar.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando sentí un brazo rodeando mi cintura y jalándome para tenerme acurrucada en su espacio. Me asusto de sobre manera que me fuera a hacer algo, pero el juro que dormida no lo iba a hacer, así que me deje querer y me acurruque contra su pecho duro y frio.

No supo nada más de mí, hasta que me abrí los ojos y lo primero que me encuentro es mis piernas enredadas con las de Malfoy y el resto de mi cuerpo estaba acurrucado en su pecho y una de sus manos me tenía firmemente apresada por la cintura.

Subí mi cabeza para mirar un poco mas su cara y lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, realmente el hombre era todo un dios, y yo lo estaba comprobando ya que dormido le da un aspecto angelical y etéreo que a mí en lo personal me encantaría despertar todos los días.

No sé si fue atracción o fue sentimiento, pero me dieron ganas de probar sus labios, alce un poco mi cabeza y roce los mio con los de él, eran de una textura suave de esas que no te cansas saborear nunca, me retire cuando me di exactamente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero lo que no esperaba fue una mano teniéndome retenida más fuerte y jalándome para darme un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Me beso suave y con ternura, era un beso de esos de los que nunca te cansarías, delineo mis labios con su lengua para después pedirme permiso para entrar. Y como no, se lo concedí, pero si sus labios sabían ricos, por Merlín su lengua era un arma de doble filo, que por lo que veo sabia utilizar y por Morgan y todos los dioses existentes esto era el paraíso en la tierra.

No sé en qué momento los besos se volvieron exigente, solamente me di cuenta porque con una mano acariciaba mis senos sobre la ropa y yo sentía un bulto entre mi entrepierna, pero no quería parar, así que tomando la iniciativa con manos temblorosas empecé a desabrochar la camisa del pijama que traía, a lo que sentí que él me miraba fijamente, pero lejos de intimidarme me dieron un poco de valor, ya que si yo lo deseaba el también o no?.

La ropa empezó a sobrar y también a escasear, nos encontrábamos los dos solamente con la ropa interior y en lo que yo respiraba entrecortadamente, el me lamia unos de mis senos mientras el otro lo acariciaba con la mano.

Empezó a darme besos esparcidos bajando por vientre hasta llegar a mi ombligo en donde lo lambio y delineo con su lengua, y por dé mientras yo jadeaba de la excitación.

Quito las ultima prenda que me quedaba y se puso entre mis piernas a lo que yo me sentí un poco cohibida, el aspiro mi aroma y yo solo atine a sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba, pero mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa de lado se adentro en mi centro, al que ningún hombre nunca había entrado.

Lamio dentro de mis pliegues dando lengüetazos largo y suaves a la vez atreves de mi clítoris, sentí como metía un dedo y lejos de cohibirme me éxito mucho mas, alternaba los movimientos de la lengua con la penetración de los dedos.

Sentí un calor recorriéndome el cuerpo y que se concentraba en mi vientre bajo, lo último que supe antes de explotar fue que gritaba su nombre y respiraba entrecortadamente, pero lejos de terminar ahí, no, el señor adonis se enderezo y se saco el bóxer la única prenda que le quedaba y si antes esta falta de aire, ahora no respiraba.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pues a mí me mato el saber cómo se sentía en mi mano y que sabor tendría en mi boca, así que con timidez lo tome entre mis manos, para subirlas y bajarlas a un ritmo según yo adecuado, ya que él me lo demostró con los gruñidos y gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Estuve un rato haciendo eso, pero como les decía la curiosidad me mato y no aguante mas y le di un lengüetazo en la punta, a lo que el soltó un exclamación ahogada, su sabor no era desagradable muy al contrario de lo que podía pensar me supo a gloria.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo introduje en mi boca, teniendo especial cuidado en darle pequeños mordisco en la punta y pasar mi lengua por todo su largo y ancho, realmente este es el primer miembro que veo, pero me parece perfecto.

De pronto sentí los espasmo de Draco y supe que se iba a venir por lo que aumente el ritmo y termino por venirse en mi boca, yo me traje todos sus fluidos y deje limpio su pene, cuando alce la cabeza para mirar la reacción de Draco, tenía la cabeza echada así atrás y respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo bien formado.

El recupero la fuerza y volteo a verme con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, para después besarme con fiereza y acostarme con el encima de mi cuerpo. Me abrió las piernas dentro del beso y se posiciono en mi entrada. Corto el beso y me miro como viendo un punto indeciso en mí, pero yo estaba más que dispuesta a esto, encontré el hombre perfecto para darme mi virginidad y sabia que él no iba a jugar con eso, claro aunque no lo sabía.

Yo le sonreí con aprobación, a lo que el de una sola estocada se adentro en mi, sentí como rompía la barrera que me protegía junto con un dolor horrible que causo una mueca en mi cara y que una lagrima recorriera mi mejilla que Draco seco.

El se veía sorprendido, pero dejo que me acostumbrara a su intromisión, sentí que el dolor disminuía por lo que busque un poco mas de contacto, moviendo mis caderas para que el supiera que estaba lista. El me miro con ternura y amor y me beso con esos sentimientos a lo que yo conteste igual, quien sabe y a lo mejor y me enamore del que no creo que sea muy difícil.

Empezó a mover sus caderas suavemente, encajábamos como dos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas, pero no duro mucho porque los dos en busca de más contacto empezamos un ritmo más rápido.

Draco- le hable entrecortadamente cuando casi estaba llegando al cielo.

Mírame Mione y dime que me perteneces- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Te pertenezco soy tuya y tu eres mio- le dije.

Mia y tuyo por siempre- dijo.

Y para siempre- dije para besarnos con amor y culminar en el clímax junto.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada, por lo que esperamos para normalizarla, después de lo que pensé que serian horas, estábamos más tranquilos, el alzo su cabeza del hueco de mi cuello y me miro con ternura y amor, antes de besarme lenta y suavemente.

Salió con cuidado de mí, y me acostó a un lado mio, yo pensé que me iba a tratar indiferente, pero me sorprendió que me jale y me hizo acurrucarme a su lado, para abrazarme fuertemente pero sin llegar a hacerme daño.

Sentí que los parpados me pesaban y antes de decidir caer en la conciencia, dije las palabras que me marcarían toda nuestra existencia

Te amo Draco- dije de manera sincera y realmente era lo que sentía.

Yo también Te Amo pequeña princesa- fue lo último que me dijo antes de que yo cayera de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado…**

**Por favor dejen sus críticas sobre el capitulo se los agradecería…**

**También me gustaría saber que es lo que quisiera que se le agregara a la historia.**

**Si voy rápido con la parte sexual y el acercamiento de Draco ( sexy- papithOo) y Hermione, y se preguntan por que diablos, no se preocupes esta es una parte primordial de la historia, de aquí en adelante empieza la acción.**

**Así que les pido sugerencias que quieran que agregue a la historia.**

**Denle al botoncito verde, no cuesta nada más que un click y un poco de escritura.**

**Bueno chicos me despido, nos estamos leyendo. **

**BexithOozz!!****

**By**

**MagicDreamzz**


End file.
